re-write thing
by psycholemon
Summary: Damn Yato, and damn his stupid, sweet, soft smell. Hiyori will never get used to it.


**_A/N_**

 _i cannot leave without fixing this_

 _this_

 _this abOMINATION_

 _HOW DID I WRITE THAT?';rmkj jesus its so bad im so sorry_

 _im going to try and re-write it,, but i dont remember half of what noragami was even like so whooaaa boi this is gonna be a long ride_

 _ok have this thanks_

 _/_

The sun was out, bright and shining against the early spring leaves. The angry shout of a small, frustrated blonde boy could be heard throughout the whole house.

"YATO!" Yukine shouted, trudging down the hallway with Hiyori following close behind him. He was fed up. They were both fed up.

Yukine wrapped his small fingers around the door and slid it open with as much noise as he could. Yato greeted them with an sly smile. "Hello Hiyori, Yukine.." He gestured toward them, his smile spreading wide as he kicked his feet up onto the table. "What's this? Have you finally come to pray to the right god?"

Yukine let out a frustrated sigh and turned around to face Hiyori. "Can you believe this guy? I can't believe he's a god. Why is he a god? Please, someone, explain this to me. I really don't understand." Hiyori raised her hand to laugh, but then straightened herself, turned Yukine around so they were both facing Yato, and firmly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You took our schooling funds! You _stole_ our schooling funds!"

Yato melodramatically dropped against his chair and put his hand to his chest. "Wha- Hiyori? Yukine? How.. How could you accuse me of such a thing?" He wiped away fake tears.

"Give it back. You took our money!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" Yato was standing up, leaning toward the two each time he shot back. Hiyori stamped her foot and suddenly her mind went blank.

She could feel the wind blow through the open window. How long had it been open? Who opened it? So many questions ran through her head, but they were the least of her concern right now.

A heavenly smell was flowing through the air. Clouding her judgement and slowing all the thoughts in her head. Hiyori shivered, and a familiar feeling spread across her chest throughout her body. She felt like her skin was burning, but she felt so at ease at the same time. Hiyori relaxed. Suddenly she was falling.

"Jesus christ, I'm living in a house full of airheads!" Yukine snarled. He was supporting Hiyori with his back, quickly shoving her off and stomping off back into the hallway. She adjusted her uniform, and a strong feeling of embarrassment suddenly flood through her. "Ah- You did- Yeah!" she stuttered out. Where was Yato? How long had she been standing there?

She could hear Yato laugh triumphantly up in the attic, followed by a loud shriek (Subject to Yukine, most likely.) She slowly made her way to the attic as well, but she could barely walk straight. She still felt like she was in some kind of daze.

A hard bump to her shoulder was enough to set her mind straight again. It was Yukine, scoffing as he left a very terrified looking Yato in the attic. "Let's just get back to studying or something. He'll cough it up eventually." He said, glancing back at Yato once more, crinkling his nose in disgust and earning an audible squeak.

Yato started to unzip his jacket as he defensively held his hand in front of him. It was Hiyori's turn to squeak.

"Ah! What are you doing?" She quickly turned to face the opposite direction. Both guys turned to face her. "He's just getting his stupid charm. What's with you?" Yukine said, the sourness still sharp on his tongue. "Oh! Pfft.. Of course!" Hiyori turned back around. Hiyori bit her lip.

What did she think was going to happen? The sweet smell was still hanging in her head, and she could feel a flush spread on her cheeks. Oh. Of course that's what she thought he was going to do.

"Gee, Sorry about that! I was just a little surprised!" She patted Yukine softly on the shoulder, and he thankfully shrugged her weird actions off and the two slowly padded into the living room. She did look over her shoulder while walking, though, to see Yato looking at her, an amused look playing on his lips.

Damn Yato, and damn his stupid, sweet, soft smell. Hiyori will _never_ get used to it.

/

 **A/N**

 _yes. ok_

 _im not sure if thats any better but lol im fucking tired lets end this already_

 _thanks for reading? im not really into the noragami fandom anymore so i dont expect anyone to read this but if you enjoyed it im glad!_

 _all i remember is that yukine is the cutest lil tsundere shota and i would honestly cuddle him how cuuuuTE_

 _maybe at some point ill write some haikyuu,, lol i dont make promises but kagehina is mY SHIT TB H-_

 _have a nice day, you silly bun_

 ** _~psycholemon_**


End file.
